Barney
Production of the first season of Barney & Friends began in late 1991, after Rock with Barney, the last Barney & the Backyard Gang episode, was released exclusively on video. Most of the cast from that series returned for the premiere of the TV series. The first season aired new episodes from April 6, 1992 to May 15, 1992 with 30 episodes. 2/3 of them (20 episodes) were released on VHS by Time Life Video. Episodes The Queen of Make-Believe It looks like rain. But Min has decided to become the Queen Of Make-Believe. Suddenly, it looks like lots of fun! With Barney leading his Friends on a romp of games, songs and activities. They put on a pretend tea-party, build a robot with boxes, they even create some special "stretching exercises" for the imagination. Pretending, make-believing or imagining -- children learn it's always called fun. This episode marks the debut of Shawn and Min, two of the many cast members who appeared throughout all of the first three seasons. It also marks the debut of the Barney Bag. Also, there's a lip-synch error on the first verse of the I Love You song, always sung at the end of almost every Barney video and episode. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Old King Cole # Old King Cole (Reprise) # If All The Raindrops # I'm A Little Teapot # The Barney Bag # I'm A Little Robot # Animal Parade # The Rocket Song # I Love You My Family's Just Right for Me It's the eve of Family Night at school. A super time for Barney & Friends to celebrate all those wonderful folks (and even pets!) at home. With paintings, books, songs, and dances. There's just one glitch to the gala; Kathy's not sure her "small" family measures up. It's just her Mom, her grandmother and herself. But after Barney gets through with his fun and games, the children realize that a family is defined by love, not by size. This episode features all four Backyard Gang kids, and Kathy herself as a main character. Derek also starts wearing glasses for the rest of the show. Baby Bop also appears on the set for the first time, making this her third appearance. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # The Family in the Dell # BINGO # Hush Little Teddy # Rock-A-Bye Baby # Riding in the Car # The Sister Song # Where is Family? # My Family's Just Right for Me # I Love You Playing it Safe Barney and his friends learn some fun lessons about playing it safe. The kids create cardboard-box cars to teach the rules about seatbelt use and crossing the street safely. To teach Baby Bop about strangers, a classroom version of Little Red Riding Hood is performed. Great music and special lyrics help reinforce the safety lessons. When Barney stumbles on a toy, the children learn that safety begins at home! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Three Little Monkeys # The Traffic Light Song # The Barney Bag # Buckle Up My Seatbelt # Walk Across the Street # The Stranger Song # Clean Up # I Love You Hop to It When Tina and Luci are playing basketball, Tina is disappointed when she can't play as well as her older sister or the other big kids. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up playing basketball as well as the others. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Tina's Sad Song # Our Friend Barney Has A Face # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Move Your Body # Shape Up Freeze # Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) # Animals in Motion # I Love You Eat, Drink and Be Healthy Barney and his friends discover they have plenty of "food for thought" as they learn about nutrition. Discovering the four food groups and the importance of eating healthy snacks allows Barney, Baby Bop and their friends to have fun together. An imaginative rhyming story tells about the perils of being a picky eater. A friend of Barney's sings a humorous song about meals that would "bug" most diners. Special songs and lyrics reinforce the lesson that eating healthy foods is the right thing to do. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Aiken Drum # Mish Mash Soup # Apples and Bananas # Peanut Butter # The Milk Song # Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow # Silly Supper # Snackin' on Healthy Food # I Love You Four Seasons Day Talk about the weather! The kids do much more than that as Barney squeezes all four seasons into one rollicking make-believe holiday. You won't believe how much fun you can have celebrating the wind, rain, and the snow. There's a barrel-full of songs about Spring's showers, Summer's warmth, Fall's leaves, and Winter's chill. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Four Seasons Day # Rain Medley: (Little Drops of Water; Rain, Rain, Go Away; and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If It Never Ever Rained Again # Mister Sun # Fall Song # Winter's Wonderful # Skating, Skating # I Love You The Treasure of Rainbow Beard After the kids and Barney enjoy reading a scary pirate book, the book's character, Rainbow Beard, appears and gives them a treasure map of their own to solve. In order to find the treasure, the group must learn a variety of songs and games about colors and shapes. When they finally find the treasure the kids get a big surprise and learn a valuable lesson about sharing with others. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # A Hunting We Will Go # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Frere Jacques # Painting the Shapes # Old Brass Wagon # The Barney Bag # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # The Rainbow Song # I Love You Going Places! After Min leaves for a plane trip to her grandmother's house, the other kids wish they could travel too. Barney drops by and takes them for a trip on ""Barney Airlines, Destination: Imagination City!"" Once in ""Imagination City,"" the group envisions a variety of sights to see and all the many fun ways of getting there: a car, a camel, a hot air balloon, and even just by walking. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # My Aunt Came Back # The Airplane Song # Sally the Camel # The Wheels on the Bus # The Happy Wanderer # Down By the Station # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat # I Love You Caring Means Sharing Barney is a very large dinosaur -- but there may not be enough of him to go around when Min and Kathy quarrel over whose turn it is to play with their big purple pal. Coming from a big family, Min is tired of sharing -- but joins her friends in an exploration of ways to share fun and work. Baby Bop learns a lesson about being greedy; a puppet show of ""The Little Red Hen"" teaches that rewards and responsibilities are linked. And Barney has a magic gift for Min to help change her mind about sharing! # Barney Theme Song # The More We Share Together # Roll Over # London Bridge # Taking Turns # Michael Finnegan # Who Took The Cookies? # Mr. Knickerbocker # I Love You Down on Barney's Farm The kid's learn and draw pictures of farm animals, but Shawn is unhappy with his drawing when no one knows what it is. Barney pops in to cheer him up and show the children an imaginary farm firsthand. Barney's friend, Farmer Henderson, shows the kids all types of farm animals and Barney teaches Shawn that the beauty of classroom art is in the eye of the beholder! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Bought Me a Cat # Six Little Ducks # This Little Piggy # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Little Bo Peep # The Fishing Song # Turkey in the Straw # Over in the Meadow # Down on Grandpa's Farm # I Love You The Barney Says segment in this episode has different music in it. The last frame of this segment shows Shawn's drawing of Barney. What's That Shadow? A sudden thunderstorm chases the kids into the classroom, where they are frightened by the rain, thunder and lightning. Barney arrives and tells them how to use positive thoughts to change their fears into fun. The kids make silly monster artwork, and then pretend they are funny, friendly monsters. Barney also helps Shawn overcome his fear of dogs when he meets Min's canine friend, Molly. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Did You Ever See a Lassie? # If All the Raindrops # Sampung Mga Daliri # The Shadow Song # The Barney Bag # Ten Little Monsters # Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? # I Used to Be Afraid # I Love You Happy Birthday, Barney! It's Barney birthday and everyone is excited about throwing him the best party ever, using classroom materials and their imagination! Barney teaches his friends about birthday customs around the world and that receiving gifts is not the most important part of birthdays. Most of this episode had Min, Tina, Kathy and Shawn in it, with all the rest of the Backyard Gang kids appearing at the end. The "I Love You" song here has the chorus sounding a lot different to the standard version. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You Alphabet Soup When Barney arrives to play with his friends, Derek, plays "alphabet fun" by spelling a "mystery word" a letter at a time. The group plays games and sings songs related to each letter of the mystery word. Rhyming words, making alphabet soup, walking through the alphabet, and seeing how, many letters they can make with their bodies, gives the children many chances to play with letters and words. Children learn that having fun with letters and words and learning the alphabet are the first steps to reading. # Barney Theme Song # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Ants Go Marching # I've Been Working on the Railroad # The N Game # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Alphabet Soup # Yankee Doodle # Alphabet Song # I Love You Our Earth, Our Home The school's "Earth Week" has Barney and his friends all abuzz about things they can do to protect the earth. Through fun-filled songs, the children learn the importance of recycling... how to make new things out of old...how to conserve water, air and land clean. The children form a ""trashcan"" band performing a silly symphony song and do a skit about Johny Appleseed. Sharing and caring for the earth become a "fun thing" to do. This is the second of four episodes to mostly have the Backyard Gang kids. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Clean Up # Help Protect the Earth # Silly Symphony # My Aunt Came Back # My Hat, It Has Three Corners # Brushing My Teeth # Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow # Over in the Meadow # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Love You Let's Help Mother Goose! Mother Goose needs help! A bookworm has eaten the pages from her book of nursery rhymes, and Barney & Friends must help her remember the missing rhymes! Songs, dances, puzzles and puppets showcase more than 20 favorite rhymes...and Barney's friends learn how much fun a book can be! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Mother Goose, Please Appear # I'm Mother Goose # Hey Diddle Diddle # Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater # Humpty Dumpty # Old King Cole # Tea Party Medley # Peter Piper # Three Little Kittens # Rub-a-Dub-Dub # Jack Be Nimble # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Jack and Jill # Little Miss Muffet # Little Boy Blue # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # I Love You Be a Friend Barney finds Tosha, a new girl at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Michael, Derek, and Kathy. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, Derek and Michael must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a picture they made together. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # BINGO # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone # The Three Bears Rap # The Friendship Song # I Love You I Just Love Bugs Barney & Friends are really "going buggy" as they discover the world of bugs and insects around us. Tina gains confidence being a girl who likes bugs. Michael shares a story about ants and teaches his friends about good work habits. Stories and songs introduce other bugs and insects...and a surprising visitor ""drops in"" on Little Miss Muffet, to teach a lesson about accepting others who are different. This is the third of four episodes to mostly have the Backyard Gang kids. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Baby Bumblebee # The Ants Go Marching # Five Little Butterflies # The Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental) # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Shoo Fly # The Barney Bag # Three Little Speckled Frogs # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug # I Love You When I Grow Up... Getting big is a big responsibility -- and Shawn and the other kids are worried about doing a grown-up job. Barney guides his friends through the many careers there are to choose from, and shows how many jobs are linked to activities children are already familiar with. The children discover all jobs are important and begin to learn the concept of equal employment. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # What I Want to Be # The Career March # When I Grow Up (song) # Johnny Works with One Hammer # People Helping Other People # The Waitress Song # Home on the Range # Me and My Teddy # I Love You 1-2-3-4-5 Senses Luci introduces her new friend, Patty (who is visually impaired), to Barney, Michael, Tina and Kathy. Patty comments that a beautiful day can be experienced through more of one's senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying the five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, Patty shows the group that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with the others. Patty teaches the kids a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements...and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. This is the last of four episodes to mostly have the Backyard Gang kids. Songs include: # # Barney Theme Song # Miss Mary Mack # The Five Senses Song # I Can Laugh # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Finger Band # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Bear Hunt # I Love You Practice Makes Music Michael is scheduled to play a cello solo at the school concert in a few days and he is nervous about playing in front of all those people. Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to teach the kids about music and help Michael learn that "practice makes perfect." Barney and his friends learn to identify musical instruments and their sounds and appreciate all the different varieties of music. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Kookaburra # Crocodile Song # Piano Medley: (Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Frere Jacques, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # Old Brass Wagon # The Marching Song # I Am a Fine Musician # London Bridge # Everyone is Special # I Love You Hi, Neighbor! Barney & Friends are in the mood for an adventure -- and they have one, when they all help Baby Bop learn more about neighborhoods! Imagination makes the journey magical with role-playing, an "invisible dog" chase, a scary visit to Dinosaur Days, and trips to make-believe versions of neighborhood points of interest! Even an ordinary neighborhood is filled with fun, songs, and surprises when it's explored "Barney-style." Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (new) # Hi, Neighbor! (new) # Hokey Pokey (Final appearance) # Walk Across the Street # I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream(First appearance) # On Top of Spaghetti (new) # I Love You (ending) A Camping We Will Go Min, Kathy and Tosha are studying nature in their class and wish they could go camping in the woods. Barney takes the group to an imaginary forest and camp site (our playground dolled up a little). Once there, the kids encounter polliwogs, a bullfrog, a duckling, a baby rabbit, a thieving raccoon, a bear scare, and a chorus of sunflower seeds...all just a vehicle for a good old-fashioned campfire sing-along. Activities depicted include: nature appreciation, in general; seed identification; recognition of similarly shaped, colored, sized, and textured objects; kindness to animals; campfire stories; and lots of singing. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # A Camping We Will Go # If You're Happy and You Know It # Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends # Sarasponda # We Like Rocks # Kookaburra # Little Cabin in the Forest Green # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Scary Stories # S'Mores # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Ricky Raccoon # I Love the Mountains # I Love You A Splash Party, Please The kids have planned a picnic and Barney's invited. After enjoying some healthy fare, the kids have fun with bubbles. Baby Bop arrives and a "Splash Party" ensues, incorporating all sorts of water activities. The kids show they know their manners by being polite and curtious to one another. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Taking Turns # Swingin' Up to the Stars # Please and Thank You # Snackin' On Healthy Food # I Try To Be Polite # Good Manners # Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? # Splashin' in the Bath # Three Little Fishes # I Love You Carnival of Numbers Barney & Friends enjoy a special day of fun, thanks to a magical "Carnival of Numbers" right at school! Songs, games and visits from surprising guests provide Barney's friends with lots of opportunities for number recognition, number matching, and counting. Baby Bop helps demonstrate that even the very young can have fun with "math-e-magic!" # Barney Theme Song # Carnival of Numbers # This Old Man # Sally the Camel # Five Little Ducks # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Diez Amigos # Number Limbo # I Love You A World of Music The kids wish they could travel to other countries to see them first hand. Barney & Friends use their imagination to travel to Scotland, Israel, Africa, China and Mexico, where hosts expose them to different songs, costumes, and customs. The kids hear music played on interesting instruments and learn new dance steps. They also learn that several of their favorite songs have roots in other lands. Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # The Airplane Song # Dudy Hudba (Bagpipe Music) # הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) # Oboom Hi-Am Somroow # China (China International) # La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) # De Colores (Of Colors) # I Love You Doctor Barney is Here A scheduled visit to the doctor has Kathy feeling blue -- but a dose of purple soon cheers her up, when Barney & Friends guide her through a make-believe medical check-up. Afterwards, Barney's friends (and Baby Bop) learn the "feel good rules" which keep bodies healthy and strong. It's a special day of songs and activities about "feeling good." Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # This Is The Way # Apples and Bananas # Brushing My Teeth # The Exercise Song # The Sleep Song # I Love You Oh! What a Day! Tina's having a terrible day! Among other things, she thinks she's the cause of the family cat running away, and she's singing the blues. Barney and the kids try to restore her usually happy spirits. They try lots of things and Barney tells a story that shows how our feelings quickly change from moment to moment. The day has a happy ending when Tina lets the cat out of the bag! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # This Is Not My Day # Pretty Kitty Blues # The Barney Bag # Navajo Happy Song # It's OK to Cry # If You're Happy and You Know It # When I Get Mad # I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream # S-M-I-L-E # I Can Laugh # I Love You Home Sweet Homes When Kathy and Tosha invite Barney to share their classroom studies about "homes" for people and animals, Barney helps bring the subject to magical life. The kids build a milk carton igloo, consider what life would be like underwater, learn about the different kinds of homes people occupy, followed by a lesson about hard work and safety courtesy of "The Three Little Pigs." Of course, when all is said and done, the most important lesson is home is always where the heart is! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Home on the Range # That's a Home to Me # Winter's Wonderful # If I Lived Under the Sea # The Caterpillar Song # The Frog on a Log # My Family's Just Right for Me # I Love You Hola, Mexico! Luci receives a letter from her grandfather in Mexico detailing his recent birthday party. She wishes she could have been there. Barney and the kids decide to have their own fiesta by playing Mexican rhythm instruments, learning a Mexican folk dance, making tortillas and chalupas, and enjoying lots of songs and games. Luci gets a pleasant surprise when her grandfather shows up at the party! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # The Friendship Song # Diez Amigos # The Fiesta Song # I Am a Fine Musician # Los Machetes # A La Derecha # Tortilla Song # San Miguel's Ring # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Looby Loo # Piñata Song # I Love You Everyone is Special Every day is special when it's spent with Barney, but today, Barney's friends learn that they are special too! Min's whimsical attempt to "grow big and be special" is interrupted by the "special delivery" of a mysterious package for Barney! He saves his secret for later... but makes the time pass quickly by helping the kids explore all of the ways that they are special already. The kids try out the mechanical existence of robots, and discover that it's more fun to have differences. And since different people enjoy different things, Barney & Friends take time to dance, paint, and make music. Baby Bop learns the fun of trying something new. Luci and Tina share the special bond that sisters have. And when Barney's "special delivery" package is opened, each of the kids sees something different...and very special! Songs include: # Barney Theme Song # Growing # Everyone is Special # I'm a Little Robot # Mister Sun # The Clapping Song # The Sister Song # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Everyone is Special (Reprise) # I Love You Funding From 1992 to 1994, funding for Barney & Friends began with the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and "Viewers Like You". Afterwards, Season 1 began being funded by Kimberly-Clark, an underwriter that joined the show since Season 2. Another two underwriters, Chuck E. Cheese's and Mead Johnson, joined in September 1995 for funding of further reruns of this season of Barney & Friends. The latter underwriter left in 1996 when reruns of every episode from that year onward had the short end credits (Season 3 style). On reruns from November 1997 and later, the Barney Says segment was removed from all Season 1 episodes, and the short end credits remained, and also, the 1993 Connecticut Public Television logo was glued at the end of all episodes. And there was one new underwriter -- Chef Jr. The Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Kimberly-Clark left the show in 1998, and Kellogg's became the last new underwriter for Season 1 of Barney & Friends, until PBS officially ended broadcasts of this season in 1999. Gallery season1ep1.jpg|The Queen of Make-Believe season1ep2.jpg|My Family's Just Right for Me season1ep3.jpg|Playing it Safe season1ep4.jpg|Hop to It season1ep5.jpg|Eat, Drink and Be Healthy season1ep6.jpg|Four Seasons Day season1ep7.jpg|The Treasure of Rainbow Beard season1ep9.jpg|Caring Means Sharing season1ep10.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm season1ep11.jpg|What's That Shadow? season1ep13.jpg|Alphabet Soup season1ep14.jpg|Our Earth, Our Home season1ep16.jpg|Be a Friend season1ep18.jpg|When I Grow Up... season1ep19.jpg|1-2-3-4-5 Senses! season1ep20.jpg|Practice Makes Music season1ep21.jpg|Hi, Neighbor! season1ep24.jpg|Carnival of Numbers season1ep26.jpg|Doctor Barney is Here! season1ep30.jpg|Everyone is Special Images were taken on June 29, 2009 and December 20, 2010. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Released in 1992 Category:Discontinued in 1999